


Veneno

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la confesión llegó clara a su oído, susurrada y estremecedora, Erwin no podía hablar para decirle al médico ni a nadie sobre su propia enfermedad. Así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos para esperar la muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneno

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **#05 Veneno.**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **[Erwin & Levi; BL; 970 palabras]**  
> 

Esperó su turno para poder entrar. Cuando el médico salió, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el cuarto. Durante esos últimos meses Erwin podía adivinar que era Levi porque reconocía su manera de caminar en el rechinar de la madera a cada paso. Solía ponerse a un lado de la cama y contemplarlo por largos minutos; luego tomaba asiento y, si era de noche, se recostaba a un lado en la cama.

El médico había dicho que no faltaba mucho, que ese gran hombre que había dado discursos ya ni siquiera podía gesticular, pero Levi podía verlo despierto y clavándole los ojos azules en su enjuta y gastada persona. Era en esos momentos que se compadecía de Erwin.

Aunque era de día se recostó a su lado. Los ojos del antiguo comandante de la Legión siguieron los movimientos, aunque su cuerpo estuviera petrificado por la enfermedad. Levi soltó un suspiro lúgubre porque sabía que esa enfermedad tenía su nombre.

—Falta poco, Erwin —dijo a modo de consuelo—, ya falta poco y dejarás de sufrir. —Con cierta ternura para ser Levi, acomodó la almohada tras la cabeza rígida.

Erwin quiso decir algo, pero no pudo y eso le dio cierto regocijo a Levi. Era un momento que había estado esperando, el de poder confesar en vida todos sus pecados. No negaba que sentía cierta punzada al respecto.

—Joder, Erwin… catorce años, catorce años a tu lado —farfulló. No era poco tiempo, había aprendido a quererlo a niveles ridículos. Erwin era la persona que por más años había estado a su lado—. Me tomó tiempo, pero… ¿ves? Soy un hombre que cumple con sus palabras. ¿Recuerdas… ese día de invierno? La primera vez que me besaste. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

Erwin asintió con los ojos, llenos de terror. No obstante la sonrisa de Levi no era macabra, por el contrario, era una mueca de pena y melancolía, porque en el fondo sabía que extrañaría esos días.

—Te lo advertí, Erwin, que no te enamoraras de mí —se quejó con cierto malestar. Ambos lo sabían, Levi era el _veneno_ que a la larga lo mataría—. Y ahora mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablar y contarlo.

—L-Levi —farfulló, pero con ese pequeño esfuerzo había agotado todas las energías que tenía reservadas para hablar.

—No creas que no te amé —lo miró, ido y reflexivo—, con el tiempo aprendí, pero ¿entiendes? Debía hacerlo… se los prometí a Farlan y a Isabel, y tú me enseñaste que las promesas deben cumplirse. Me enseñaste mucho en estos años.

Suspiró de nuevo al pensar en que lo suyo más se parecía a una despedida que a una confesión. Una que no necesitaba hacer verbal porque sabía que Erwin era lo suficientemente listo para entenderlo, de hecho, creía que lo había sospechado desde el inicio y que si nunca lo había hablado era por la sencilla razón de que era muy consciente de su responsabilidad. Después de todo él se había enamorado de un asesino y Levi se lo había advertido.

Una vez que la rueda empezó a girar, ya no se podía frenar. Al final no sería un titán ni el gobierno quien lo mataría. Sería Levi. Y este sentía cierto regocijo por ello, como una suerte de orgullo por ser él, por todo el cariño que había aprendido a tenerle.

Cuando la confesión llegó clara a su oído, susurrada y estremecedora, Erwin no podía hablar para decirle al médico ni a nadie sobre su propia enfermedad, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos para esperar la muerte.

**(…)**

Cuando al otro día fue a hacer las compras diarias y pasó por el alejado local al que Erwin nunca iría porque quedaba en la punta opuesta de la ciudad, el dependiente se sorprendió por el inusual pedido.

—¿Semillas?

—De flores, cualquiera. Es para plantar sobre una tumba. —El dependiente asintió y le preparó los pequeños paquetes, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta entrometida: ¿eso era todo lo que el cliente iba a pedir?

—¿No va a llevar lo de siempre, señor? Han traído de Sina un nuevo producto, más eficiente.

Levi sonrió, apenas, de manera efímera e imperceptible. El hombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, porque en esos catorce años nunca lo había visto sonreír. Siempre iba, una vez por semana y compraba lo mismo en pequeñas cantidades.

Nunca le había inspirado camaradería, pero luego de tenerlo como cliente por tantos años, a veces se animaba y cometía la osadía de aconsejarle que comprara una cantidad mayor, porque con unos pocos granos no solucionaría su problema.

Al principio no lo escuchó, no obstante el cliente tarde o temprano acabó haciendo caso a la sugerencia, porque en esos últimos meses a veces iba y pedía más cantidad. Lo que no sabía era que Levi lo hacía de esa manera porque, en caso contrario, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

La gente a su alrededor no era idiota y la medicina tenía artilugios para descubrir veneno en exageradas cantidades. Había aprendido a ser un asesino muy paciente. Solo un poco en el té de cada mañana y se generaba una paulatina e imperceptible desmejora.

O se hacía inmune o lo mataba. Lo que pasara, conformaría a Levi. Era como tirar una moneda y librarlo al azar: _cara o cruz_.

—No será necesario —murmuró—, aunque la rata era muy grande, ya no necesitaré más veneno.

Tomó el pequeño paquete con las semillas y salió del local. El sol le pegó de lleno en la cara y Levi se sintió reconfortado por eso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse alicaído por comprender que ya no estaría Erwin en su vida para guiar sus infames pasos por el mundo.

Solo quedaba abrir las alas y volar hacia ese inmenso sol y quemarse.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
